deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario vs Snake
EthanS4 episode 5 Lucario vs Snake (Collab with ShadowOwen) ShadowOwen episode 2 Lucario vs Snake (Collab with EthanS4) Intro Snake Lucario Wiz: Lucario is the Aura Pokemon and the evolved form of Riolu. Boomstick: And since it is based of Anubis who is a god, this thing must be really powerful. Wiz: Trust me it is. Lucario is a Fighting and Steel type Pokemon. Boomstick: Are you telling me that the three spikes on it make it a Steel type. Wiz: No idea, but being part Steel type works in Lucario's favor giving it resistances to Bug, Dark, Normal, Grass, Dragon, Rock, Ice, and Steel. Boomstick: The added Steel typing means that it is also immune to Poison attacks. Wiz: But its typing isn't flawless. Lucario is weak to Ground, Fire, and Fighting types. Boomstick: Lucario's ability is Steadfast which raises Lucario's Speed if it gets flinched. Wiz: Lucario can learn a wide variety of attacks, Screech lowers the opponents Defense, Copycat allows Lucario to copy the last attack it's opponent used, Nasty Plot raises Lucario's Special Attack. Boomstick: Quick Attack lunges Lucario at the opponent at speeds that almost make it invisible, Extreme Speed is like an upgraded version of Quick Attack, having Lucario charge at the opponent at blinding speed, Feint can break through any sort of protection. Wiz: Calm Mind boosts Lucario's Special Defense and Special Attack, Dragon Pulse has Lucario sending out a shock wave from its mouth, Metal Sound is the same as Screech, Metal Claw strikes the target with sharp steel claws and has a chance of raising the Lucario's Attack. Boomstick: Swords Dance raises Attack and Bone Rush has Lucario summon a light green bone of energy which can hit the opponent two to five times before breaking. Wiz: And that's not even close to all of Lucario's attacks. It still has all of its Fighting type attacks. Like Reversal which does more damage the lower Lucaro's HP is, Force Palm has the opponent getting attacked from a shock wave from Lucario's well palm. Boomstick: I though this shock wave would come out of Lucario's mouth like Dragon Pulse too, and what's the difference between the two anyway. WIz: Force Palm has a 30% chance of paralyzing the target, and along with all of Lucario's Fighting and Steel type move it receives STAB. Boomstick: So that's what the spikes are for to stab someone. Wiz: No STAB is an acronym meaning same type attack bonus which raises the power of moves of the same type as the user by 50%. Boomstick: OK got it. WIz: Counter has Lucario well counter. Boomstick: Back to the drawing board Gamefreak. Wiz: Counter counters any physical attack inflicting double the damage if the opponent hits Lucario, but this does leave Lucario open for non physical attacks and Lucario does have to take damage from the attack for Counter to work. Boomstick: Power-Up Punch has Lucario punching the opponent, and as the name implies does more damage the more Lucario uses it, well that's a lie it raises Lucario's Attack every time it's used. WHILE STILL DOING DAMAGE! That's OP. WIz: Close Combat while strong lowers Lucario's Defense and Special Defense stats. And finally there Lucario's most famous attack Aura Sphere. Boomstick: Aura Sphere has Lucario let loose a blast of Aura power from within. Aura Sphere can't miss but can be blocked or even deflected. which is kind of stupid. Wiz: Lucario also has to use Aura, which gives Lucario plenty of new abilities at its disposal. It gives Lucario the ability read minds and actions of any living creature. Lucario can sense the Aura of others and view it's surrounding even while blindfolded. Even allowing Lucario to sense the Aura of others from behind objects and from half a mile away. Boomstick: Aura also allows Lucario to create barriers capable of containing an explosion and the use of time flowers, which won't really help him but it's kind of cool anyway. Wiz: But the Aura's most powerful use is to create the Aura Storm. Which has Lucario send an aimable torrent of Aura at the target which can easily be leathal. Boomstick: But even Aura Storm isn't perfect, while it is extremely powerful it is very slow and hard to hit any fast opponent that is paying attention and requires Lucario to get a Smash Ball. Wiz: And while Aura Storm is extremely powerful, it doesn't really compare to the devastation Lucario's Aura is capable of. All off Lucario's Fighting type attacks and Extreme Speed rely on its Aura. But as Lucario takes damage its Aura increases giving more power to those attacks! This includes Aura Storm. Boomstick: Lucario's stats focus on high Attack, Special Attack, and Speed, while having low HP, Defense, and Special Defense. Wiz: And finally there's Mega Lucario. While usually needing a trainer to be capable of Mega Evolving, Lucario have shown to be able to with help from a trainer. Boomstick: As Mega Lucario it's Speed, Attack, and Special Attack get a huge boost along with a small boost to its Defense. This also change Lucario's ability to Adaptability, which changes the initial boost from STAB and instead of by 50% it doubles it. And as Mega Lucario will have maxed out Aura increasing the power of its Aura attacks by 80%! Wiz: This means that his fighting type attacks have a 180% increase in power. Boomstick: That is ridiculous! There has to be a draw back. Wiz: Mega Lucario only has one real down side and that is the fact that it can't use Aura Storm while Mega Evolved. Boomstick: That is still really OP. Either way you look at it it is hard for anyone to beat the Aura Pokemon. Lucario: Watch the power of Aura! Fight Results Category:EthanS4 Category:ShadowOwen Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant